U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,239 (Leo and Benedict, Apr. 15, 1974) is a hydraulic hitch designed to better enable trucks to tow and position mobile homes. This Patent does not have ability to longitudinally extend or “reach out” and connect to a trailer. The power hitch of the present invention has the ability to perform this function as well as many others due to its mobility along with its adaptability. Furthermore, this patent only utilizes a towing ball, whereas the power hitch of the present invention can be fitted with a ball, a pintle hook, a fifth wheel, or any other connector which can slide into the power hitch's standard sized receiver.
There is another prior art hitch which has been in the public domain for about ten years that is similar to the power hitch of the present invention. This prior art hitch's hydraulic system is powered by the power steering pump of the vehicle, requiring the vehicle's engine to be running during use.
The power hitch of the present invention utilizes an electric motor which allows use of the hitch while the vehicle's engine is turned off, operating more efficiently and conserving energy.
Furthermore, the prior art hitch is welded directly to the frame of its host vehicle, making it part of the vehicle. The power hitch of the present invention is mechanically fastened to the host vehicle, and is removable on demand.
Furthermore, the present invention employs a spring loaded latch pin to prevent fluid from returning to the cylinder 60 instead of the “U” shaped number in the prior construction.
Also, the prior art hitch employs a ball for towering whereas the power hitch is built with a universal receiver, another distinct improvement.